A Start
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: He was just born a few hours ago. He doesn't know much about the world. He knows that he has friends and he's just been adopted. What happens when Sarah Jane takes her new son clothes shopping. (After they left the Jackson's in 'Invasion Of the Bane) R&R ONE SHOT!


Sarah Jane didn't know how this happened. This morning, she was single, alone, with no kids, no distractions, just saving the world by herself, and waiting for the occasional time when K- 9 would pass by, so she could see him. Now she was a mum.

She now had a son. The boy that was just born only a few hours ago. Just brought into the world and he's 13. Born running, at 13 years old. This boy knew nothing about the world and Sarah Jane didn't know where to start. She didn't even plan on this. She did also because she had to give a good reason to Alan Jackson, to who the boy was. But also, he saved the world. She thought it'd be nice to keep him around and he was a nice kid, however Sarah Jane had no idea what she was doing.

There was so much to get done, but first thing was first, she needed to get him some new clothes. Good clothes fit for a boy his age. He couldn't wear what he was all the time, and made everyone question both him and Sarah Jane.

So after she left the Jackson's house, she had taken the boy shopping. She knew he was going to ask lots of questions and this was going to take a while to find what fit him and what he liked. And what was right for him.

They went to the nearest mall in town and went straight in, looking for a place to look. "What's this place?" The boy asked. She saw this coming. The questions, his curiosity. "This is the mall." Sarah Jane told him.

"Where are there all these people?" he asked her. It was really crowded, which was to be expected. But really, all Sarah Jane cared about was getting clothes fit for her new son, along with not recieving so many questionable looks from people. So far, they were okay, nobody seemed to notice the boy and his... interesting piece of clothing he had on.

"Um, people come here to shop for things. Like clothes, food, and stuff. So, lots of people come here. Best prices, good food, and most people shop and hang out with their friends here." Sarah Jane said as she peered around for good stores.

"Is that why we're here? To shop?" He asked and Sarah Jane nodded. "What are we looking for? I mean, what are we shopping for?" He asked her and she sighed as she began to get distracted by all his questions. She didn't blame him for asking them, but she wasn't used to being asked them all the time. This reminded her when she was on the TARDIS, but she began to gather what it must have felt like being the Doctor and being hounded with so many questions. She knew that everything was knew to him, but she was in a hurry to at the least get him into some decent clothes.

"Sorry, am I asking too many questions?" He asked and then Sarah Jane felt bad. He must have noticed her getting overwelmed by everything. "No, no. It's alright. Just getting every distracted." Sarah Jane said. "And we are getting you some new clothes." She told him and he looked down at what he was wearing.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked and Sarah Jane sighed. She thought of so many ways she could answer that. Then one person glanced at the boy. "Is it because people are looking at me?" He asked and that honestly was one of the reasons. "That and the fact we should get you some clothes fit for teenage boys. Something more comfortable." Sarah Jane explained.

"This is comfortable." He said and she stopped walking, and then he stopped. "I know this is all new and happening so fast. But, you can't wear this all the time. And, people typically don't wear... that. Or know what it is." Sarah Jane said and the boy nodded. Understanding, what she meant. "I understand." He said and they started to walk again.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. "For me? You just met me." Sarah Jane smiled at him. "Because you're my family now. My son and I'll do whatever I can for you. I love you." She said.

"You just met me." He said. "A few hours ago, asked if I could stay with you and you said 'no'. You said you didn't know me." He said and she frowned. She was aware of what she said earlier, but that was different. She was still figuring out who he was. And at that time, her life was secret and didn't want anyone else involved.

"That was then. Now you're my son." She said. "Why?" He asked and they stopped walking again. "Look, earlier, I didn't want to get you involved. I didn't want... to get you or Maria in danger. But now, you both helped me defeat the Bane and save the world. The three of us, we're a team now, I guess you could say. I don't know much about you, what you like or don't. But I know you're smart. And you're my son and I love you." She told him and he smiled. "Okay." He said.

They then walked into a nearby shop and started looking at clothes. "What do you think about this, then?" Sarah Jane asked, showing him a grey t- shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "They look... okay." He said, not exactly sure of what he thought of them. "You don't like them?" Sarah Jane asked and he shrugged. "It's not that, I don't know what I think." He said and she understood. He probably needed to try them on before he knew if he liked them or not.

"Oh, why don't you go try them on?" Sarah Jane suggested. "Here?" He asked. He didn't think people did that in the store. "There is a door through there. You lock the door and change into these, alright?" She told him and he nodded. He did what she told him to do, closing the door behind him. As he went, Sarah Jane continued to look through some clothes.

Then a woman and her daughters approached her. "Hello." She said and Sarah Jane looked up and smiled. "Hi." She replied. "Was the young boy with you?" The woman asked and Sarah Jane nodded. "Yes. That was my son." She answered. She liked how nice the woman was, she probably noticed his clothes but didn't want to say anything. She thought everything so far was going well, until one of the daughters spoke.

"What in bloody's hell was he wearing?" One asked and Sarah Jane frowned. "I don't know what it was called exactly. He was wearing that when I got him. I adopted him." She told them. The woman smiled, she thought it was nice. But the daughter thought he was still weird by the way he looked. "From where? An asylum? The mad house?" The girl asked and both her and her friends started laughed.

"Girls! Don't be rude!" The woman said. "But mum, he looked like he came from the mental instution or something. It's no wonder he had to be adopted." She said and Sarah Jane didn't like that comment at all. "Excuse me, that's my son you're talking about! So I'd keep your opinions to yourself!" Sarah Jane yelled. "Don't yell at my daughter like that!" The woman said and Sarah Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"She just insulted my son, asking if he has a problem. I think I have the right to yell at her. That was incredibly rude and nasty! I'm sure not letting her insult him!" Sarah Jane yelled and the woman backed away, going back with her daughter as the boy came out in the clothes Sarah Jane gave him to try on. He walked over to her and looked at them. "They were saying I wasn't normal?" He asked her.

"Oh. Don't mind them." She told him. "Nobody is normal. Nobody understands or the knows the definition." He nodded as Sarah Jane looked at him. "What do you think?" Sarah Jane asked him. "I like it. Is it good?" He replied and Sarah Jane nodded.

They continued to look at clothes and have him try them on, to see what he liked and what fit. They went into a couple of different stores. They were there for a couple of hours until they headed back to Sarah Jane's.

They went up the stairs with the bags of clothes they bought for him and Sarah Jane opened a door leading to one of the spare room's she had in the house. "Is this room mine?" He asked and Sarah Jane nodded. "It will be. We just need to fix it up.

At the moment, it was bare room. There was a dresser, a closet and a bed. That was it, minus the carpet of course. The walls were painted green, along with some white. "We'll make it work." Sarah Jane said as they walked in there.

"We'll put your clothes in the closet and drawers. We can maybe get you a desk and a table in here. Some chairs. Should make it more into a room." Sarah Jane said as she set the bags of clothes down on the floor. I have some sheets in the closet downstairs, I can give you, for your bed." She said and he nodded. "Should I put the clothes away?" He asked and she nodded. "I'll get you the sheets and I guess you can do that." She said and left the room.

They spent the rest of the afternoon fixing up the boy's room. Getting his bed ready, putting clothes away and actually making it into a real room. Sarah Jane found a table she wasn't really using in the living room that she decided to give to him. She put it on one side. She found a desk in the basement and gave that to him as well. She figured it'd come in handy when he had homework and stuff to do.

Once that was all done, she asked Mr. Smith to make adoption papers for the boy. He was able to make it at great success, all with only one piece of information; his name. She knew she'd figure that out later.

Later, in the evening, Maria come over and all three of them shared some pop. Maria liked his new clothes and reminded Sarah Jane that he needed a name. They certainly could call him, 'the boy', forever. That wouldn't get him anywhere. She went through some names that she had great history with. Harry; the man she travel with along side the doctor. Alistar; a man she knew, also friends with the doctor. And then the perfect name of her son hit her; Luke.

She always loved that name. If she ever had a son, she was going to pick that name for him, but that never happened; until now. Luke Smith. All three of them liked the name. Not just Sarah Jane, but Maria really liked it. It was much better than the name he first chose; Maria. Not the best idea. In the end he liked the name is mum chose.

Luke had only been alive for a couple of hours now, but he certainly had a lot more to learn about the world, along with a lot more challenges to face. In his real life and his other life that he shared only with Maria and his mum. At least the first few things were finished with. He had clothes, a room, a name, and a family. Now the next thing was to get Luke used to life before school started. School was going to be a challenge. So was fitting in, but Sarah Jane was sure he'd figure it out. She had to figure out how to be a good mum along the way. They'd figure it out together.

**This was prompted to me, after reading my other ONE SHOT, "Poisoned".**

**I hope you liked this! I'll be writing another one soon! It's going to be an AU of Luke's first few days (or week) at school. [also prompted to me]**

**I hope you'll read that when its up, along with this and my other.**

**I'd like to give a shout to ****Mystic Lover of the fairytail**** for prompting this to me! Very nice idea! I hope you liked this! :)**

**Anyway, let me know what you think! Prompt me your ideas if you'd like to see them on here! Let me know what you'dd like. PM me or put it in the review!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
